


Be Mine For Always

by csoholic



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bridge Scene, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Now kiss, POV Eve Polastri, Scene: The Kiss on the Bus (Killing Eve), Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve, can they date already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csoholic/pseuds/csoholic
Summary: What is going through Eve's mind in the bridge scene 3x08. Aka how I hope 4x01 starts.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Eve and Villanelle





	Be Mine For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first Killing Eve fit :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Love, M

As Eve walked away she felt something tug at her heart. All she could think about was that Villanelle thought this -- them walking away from each other forever -- would be easier for her than dying. It should be. She caused her so much suffering and sadness and pain. She has lost her best friend and her husband because of Villanelle, yet the thought of leaving her forever broke her completely. Since the beginning, all Eve wanted was to know her. She wanted to learn everything about her; what makes her tick, her motives, her fears, everything. Her intrigue had started out purely professional, but somewhere along the way it became deeper than that. The issue with their dynamic was that Eve always let Villanelle have complete control. Whether it was out of fear or kindness, Eve didn’t know. However, she did know that she didn’t have to listen to her anymore; and she didn’t have to be scared of the consequences of that decision. Villanelle has grown since Rome. She doesn’t want to kill, she’s honest, feeling and was ready to give up the thing she loved most; her. Villanelle gave up her control. She put their fate in Eve’s hands, and she would be damned if she listened to her and walked away forever. With that in mind, she turned around.

Eve let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she saw that Villanelle was stopped in her tracks. It seemed as though the heartless assassin wasn’t ready to give her up either. Before she could call out to her, Villanelle turned around, too. They were still quite a ways away but she thought she saw a smile on the woman’s face at the sight of her already turned. Villanelle put one hand over her heart, and raised the other in a wave or a motion to stop, Eve wasn’t sure. It was similar to what Eve did to her when they first encountered each other. At the time, she was asking for her life. Eve raised her hand to wave back, feeling oddly sheepish. She wasn’t expecting Villanelle to turn around and start walking away from her again.

“W-wait!” Eve stuttered out, running towards her.

Once she caught up to her she grabbed her hand, spinning her towards her. Once she was facing her again Eve saw that she was crying. She raised her hand to the woman’s face to wipe the tears away, cupping her cheeks in her hands after. “Eve,” she sighed, pulling her hands away. “Why did you turn around?”

That made Eve pause. There were so many reasons she turned around. “We’re not… done.”

“Articulate as always,” Villanelle joked before she turned solemn again. “I’m no good for you.”

Eve shrugged. “That may be so… but I am good for you.”

“Eve..”

“I’m not giving up on you, Villanelle. Not when you need me the most.”

The woman furrowed her brows. “I don’t need anyone. If you turned around because you don’t think I’m capable of getting better on my own -- you’re wrong. I’ve done just fine without you.”

“I turned around because I know you’ve changed. I turned around because, unlike last time, you gave me a choice. I turned around because… because I need you, Villanelle.”

Eve placed a hand on her cheek again and oh so tentatively brushed her lips against the ex-assassins. It only took half a second for Villanelle to respond. The blonde threaded her fingers through Eve’s curls -- something Eve guessed she had always wanted to do -- and kissed her back with a passion she had never felt before. This kiss was far different than their brief one on the bus. Eve had only done that then to distract the assassin, it was cold and calculated. This kiss was warm and tender, something both women had ached for for so long. It was different from anything she felt with Niko. There was fire and longing and so much beneath the surface that she could almost feel it all bubbling up inside of her. Eve pulled away to take a much needed breath. They were so enthralled in each other that breathing hadn’t felt like a priority. Which is why when they pulled away she felt dizzy, Villanelle’s arms around her waist the only thing keeping her steady -- Eve hadn’t even noticed she had moved them from her hair until now. “Hi,” Villanelle breathed, breaking the silence.

Eve laughed a real, genuine laugh. “Hi.”


End file.
